A display device used in a conventional MFP, etc. includes a customizing function that enables a user to select a frequently-used function with a small number of operation times. The device is described in Patent Document 1 below.
In the device disclosed in the patent literature, it is possible to customize to arrange a frequently-used function selection button on a setting screen that is often used by a user. Therefore, a frequently-used function can be selected with a small number of operation times.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-195816
In the conventional device, it is possible to customize a function selection button arranged on a basic screen. However, it is impossible to change a layout thereof to a user's preferred arrangement. In other words, even if it is possible to operate with a small number of operation times, it is still not always possible to provide an interface satisfied by a user.
An image processing apparatus and a method for controlling the image processing device that improve user operation are desired.
An image processing apparatus disclosed in the application includes a function selection receipt screen display part that displays a function selection receipt screen that displays a plurality of function selection objects arranged thereon, the function selection objects being for selecting functions related to information processes; a function selection object management unit that manages screen configuration information that respectively relates the plurality of function selection objects displayed on the function selection receipt screen by the function selection receipt screen display part to information of functions of the information processes corresponding to the function selection objects; an editing receipt part that receives an editing instruction for editing the function selection receipt screen that is for editing the functions related to the information processes corresponding to the function selection objects on the function selection receipt screen, or for editing an arrangement position of the function selection objects on the function selection receipt screen. The function selection object management unit edits the screen configuration information based on the editing instruction received by the editing receipt part, and the function selection receipt screen display part displays the function selection receipt screen based on the screen configuration information managed by the function selection object management unit.
A method disclosed in the application for controlling an image processing apparatus that comprises a function selection receipt screen display unit, a function selection object management unit, and an editing receipt unit includes causing the function selection receipt screen display unit to display a function selection receipt screen on which a plurality of function selection objects for receiving function selection related to image processing are arranged, causing the editing receipt unit to receive an input of an editing instruction from the function selection receipt screen as using a position selection screen for selection a position of the function selection receipt screen to be edited and an editing operation contents receipt screen for receiving editing operation contents of the position selected on the position selection screen when the function selection object management unit manages screen configuration information that a function identifier related to the function selection object and an arrangement position identifier of the function selection object are corresponded for the function selection object displayed on the function selection receipt screen by the function selection receipt screen display unit, and causing the function selection object management unit to update the screen configuration information based on the editing instruction received by the editing receipt unit.
According to the present invention, it is possible to provide an image processing apparatus and a method for controlling the image processing device that improve user operation